Deal drawers can be used in customer service environments to carry out transactions between a transaction service provider and a customer. Deal drawers can be used in drive-through banking applications, gas station applications, payroll window applications, pharmacy applications, and other transaction environments.
Deal drawers may be used in transaction environments where it is desirable to separate the transaction service provider from the customer. The separation may be desirable for example in situations where the customer is located in an outdoor environment and the service provider is located indoors. The use of the deal drawer enables a customer and the service provider to exchange items such as cash or paperwork while maintaining the separation of the interior area where the service provider is located, and the exterior area of the customer. In other transaction environments, deal drawers may be used primarily to separate the service provider and the customer for security reasons. In some cases the customer and the service provider may view each other through a window or other opening that is configured to reduce the risk that the service provider may be threatened by a weapon. The use of the deal drawer enables the service provider and the customer to exchange items while reducing the risk that a person with access to the customer station may threaten the service provider with a weapon.
While deal drawers are useful in a variety of transaction environments, there is still room for improvement.
Thus there exists a need for a deal drawer which has one or more improved properties of operation, security, and economy.